Gunjoji
The brothers were the seventh generals of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade Earth. Both were the second and third youngest generals of the tribe, being newborns created by Eras hours apart. Character History Birth & Development In the present, Gunjoji was created by Eras following her wound from the Ryusoul Calibur fully healed, which was overseen by fellow generals Pricious and Saden. Pricious examined the newborn Druidon, gave him his name and told him to obey as a younger brother would obey his elder brother, which Gunjoji agreed, despite his underdeveloped sentience. Pricious then told Gunjoji to follow him so the newborn Druidon general can learn how to bring fear to humanity. At the city, Gunjoji consumed two of his round shots and fired his chest gatling at the city, destroying buildings and spreading chaos to frightened humans. As Pricious asked Gunjoji how it felt to hear the screams, the newborn said it felt good and wished to proceed until Saden informed Pricious not to as the assault would draw out the Ryusoulgers, which did as all six rangers approached the three Druidon generals. They thought Gunjoji arrived from space until Pricious revealed Gunjoji was just birthed by Eras, the source of the Druidon tribe. Under Pricious' order, Gunjoji opened fire at the Ryusoulgers, forcing them to transform and engaged both Gunjoji and Saden. As Saden fought Ryusoul Red, Blue and Pink, Gunjoji held his own against Ryusoul Gold, Black and Green, matching their strength with his brute force until Ryusoul Gold transformed into his Noblesse form and overpowered the newborn Druidon. Ganged up by three Ryusoulgers, Gunjoji was sent flying into Saden, who was bested by Ryusoul Blue, Pink and Max Ryusoul Red, forcing Pricious into the fight and overpower them. Spotting an opening, Gunjoji consumed two more round shots to grow into his giant size and proceeded to stomp on the Ryusoulgers, forcing the depowered Ryusoul Red to summon Kishiryu Ptyramigo to form KishiRyuOh Jet. Gunjoji was overpowered by the mecha until Pterardon spotted Pricious and cancelled the formation to flee in fear. As the five remaining Ryusoulgers summoned their own Kishiryu, Pricious ordered a retreat, which Gunjoji acknowledged by teleporting with Saden and Pricious. Meeting his twin Back at Eras' chamber the next day, Gunjoji, with his sentience progressing, played with Kleon by using his as target practice until Eras sensed the Ryusoulgers approaching. Following Saden with a squad of Drunn Soldiers, Gunjoji intercepted the Ryusoulgers at the forest above the chamber and open fired as the Ryusoulgers transformed. At Saden's command, Gunjoji and the Drunn Soldiers attacked the Ryusoulgers, engaging Ryusoul Green and Black after defeating the foot soldiers. Gunjoji began to get overpowered by the Ryusoul brothers, then by Max Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Blue and Pink's consecutive attack. Refusing to accept defeat, Gunjoji attempted to overpower Ryusoul Pink until Ryusoul Gold BiriBiri shot lightning at the Druidon and allow Max Ryusoul Red to execute the Everlasting Dino Slash finisher, weakening the young Druidon to the point he retreated. Returning in the chamber, Gunjoji stated to Pricious he should be stronger than the Ryusoulgers, but the veteran general commended Gunjoji for choosing to flee as Eras birthed a second Gunjoji. Pricious then introduced the first Gunjoji to his younger twin as Saden brought Oto, who followed the Ryusoulgers, and planned to use her as a bargain chip. Following Saden's failed barter to take the Ryusoul Calibur in exchange for Oto, Gunjoji I, who's sentience has fully developed, informed Gunjoji II, who's sentience is still underdeveloped, that whatever Pricious orders they abide. As Saden returned defeated, Gunjoji I, II and Pricious witnessed Eras birthing a new Druidon, which Pricious named Yabasword. Before Gunjoji I left with Yabasword and Pricious, Gunjoji II was secretly ordered by Pricious to blow himself up if the Ryusoulgers force him in a corner. In the city, Gunjoji I and Pricious watched Yabasword destroy buildings and attack humans until Koh and Asuna arrived, which Gunjoji I warned the two knights he won't let them get in Pricious' way as he fired his chest gatling, forcing Koh and Asuna to tranform into Ryusoul Red and Pink to engage Gunjoji I. After Yabasword intervened and engaged Ryusoul Red, Gunjoji I went after Ryusoul Pink, overpowering her with his weapon and strength. Backing Ryusoul Pink to a corner, Gunjoji I opened fire at Ryusoul Pink to demonstrate his team's strength until Max Ryusoul Red shielded Ryusoul Pink from Gunjoji I's attack. With Yabasword, Gunjoji I overwhelmed Max Ryusoul Red and Ryusoul Pink to the point both rangers were back to back, allowing Pricious to sneak-attack them, cancelling their transformations. Gunjoji I then watched as Drunn Soldiers proceeded to beat up the weakened Koh and Asuna until Yabasword grew into his giant form, forcing Koh to summon Kishiryu Tyramigo and DimeVolcano. As Yabasword fought KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano, Gunjoji I and Pricious turn to an approaching Ryusoul Pink, who informed the generals the Ryusoulgers' souls are connected as she attacked Pricious with the OmoSoul mace, but Gunjoji I shielded Pricious with his body, taking the brunt of the attack. Gunjoji I asked Pricious if he was unharmed, which Pricious retaliated with an energy slash, depowering Asuna as she's swarmed by Drunn Soldiers. Gunjoji I watched as Pricious prepared to kill Asuna until Kishiryu Pterardon, with Oto, arrived and open fire at Pricious, knocking away from Asuna before transforming into YokuRyuOh to assist KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano against Yabasword. After Yabasword is weakened and shrunk down, Gunjoji I told his younger counterpart to hang on as Pricious ordered a retreat. Back at Eras' chamber, Gunjoji II opened fire at Canalo, Melto, Towa and Bamba, halting their way to Eras' core. Approaching the four Ryusoulgers with Saden, Gunjoji II engaged them as they transformed, separating Ryusoul Blue and Gold as Green and Black engaged Saden. Gunjoji overpowered both Ryusoul Blue and Gold with his brute strength, shouting out Pricious' name. As Ryusoul Blue summoned the Doshin Armor and Ryusoul Gold transformed into his Noblesse form, Gunjoji II started to falter from their combined strength as Ryusoul Gold Noblesse executed his Extreme Double Dino Slash, weakening Gunjoji II. As Ryusoul Blue Doshin and Ryusoul Gold Noblesse aided the depowered Bamba and Towa against Saden, Gunjoji II executed Pricious secret command, charging his body with seismic energy from his round shots to blow up his body and kill the Ryusoulgers, but Saden threw his blade through Gunjoji II's body and removed the shots from his chest, causing his body to implode. Falling on his back, Gunjoji II uttered Pricious' name before dying. Personality As newborns, the Gunjoji brothers' speech patterns are on a toddler level, repeating only one word. For the first Gunjoji, his vocabulary increased over a span of hours until he has achieved full sentience. He also devotes absolute loyalty to Pricious and would protect him regardless of his abuse. The second Gunjoji's intelligence development was slower, evident by his limited speaking ability. Powers and Abilities *'Enlarging:' Like Tankjoh, Gunjoji possesses the ability to enlarge himself with his stored seismic energy. *'Portal Creation': They can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport themselves from one place to another. *'Brute Strength': The Gunjoji possess overwhelming strength to bludgeon the Ryusoulgers with immense assaults. *'Self-Detonation': The Gunjoji possesses the ability to make themselves explode by charging themselves with their stored seismic energy. Arsenal * : The Gunjoji brothers are armed with a multi-barreled cannon in their chest capable of firing multiple energy rounds like a Gatling gun. *'Round Shots': Much like the late Tankjoh, the Gunjoji brothers are armed with checkerboard-patterned artillery rounds filled with seismic energy, but colored white and brown instead of yellow and dark yellow. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Gunjoji brothers are portrayed by , who previously voiced as Kurasuniigo of 5000°C in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. His suit actor is . Etymology to be added Profile *Height: 192 cm (47.0 m Giant) *Weight: 288 kg (705.6 t Giant) *Attribute: Rook Class Executivehttps://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ryusoul/enemy/#/ガンジョージ *Place of Distribution: Iron Wall Barrier *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 489 Notes * The Gunjoji suit is a retooled and repainted variant of Tankjoh's. **Incidently, the Gunjoji brothers are based off of more modern equipment (a gatling Gun) than Tankjoh (a cannon). *The Gunjojis' motif is based on a knight chess piece, a gatling gun and an ammunition belt. **Although his buckle is knight movement like Pricious, his attribute in TV-Asahi website is Rook Class Executive.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ryusoul/enemy/#/ガンジョージ *The Gunjoji brothers are the first generals of Druidon Tribe to be created in the modern age. *They are more similar to Dragon Dark King Salamandes/Olympius from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive/''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, as the big bad is their mother who makes them a more imminent threat than themselves. *The first Gunjoji is the third Druidon general to survived a mecha battle, with the second being Gachireus. *The second Gunjoji is the fourth while the first Gunjoji is the sixth Druidon Genereal to die. **Chronologically, the second Gunjoji is the fifth to die. Appearances **''Ep. 45: Get Your Heart Back!'' **''Ep. 46: Noble Kishiryu'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains